Show de Talentos/Transcripción
Rigby fue a la cafetería solo ya que Mordecai tenía unos tramites y papeleos que le había dejado Benson: *'Eileen: '''Hola cariño, lo acostumbrado *'Rigby: No, esta vez quiero comer con mi enamorada *'Eileen: '''OK cariño, ahora vengo Ambos se dan un beso y eileen va a lavarse las manos, luego llega y mientras comen ambos un sándwich sale un comercial en la TV: *'Comercial: 'Sabes cantar? o tienes un talento y encima tienes enamorada o enamorado? *'Rigby: 'Si *'Comercial:'Entonces ven a ''"Yo soy" ,''muestra tu talento y puedes ser el afortunado de llevarte contigo 3 barras de oro puro, así es,oro puro traido de inglaterra.OJO si participas debes tener enamorado o enamorada Rigby y eileen se miran,rigby le agarra de la cintura a eileen y eileen le agarra de los hombros y se dan un beso,luego paran y rigby le dice: *'Rigby:'Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? *'Eileen:'Si,eso creo *'Ambos:'Vamos a YO SOY *'Rigby:'Pero debemos imitar a dos personas *'Eileen:'Ya se , los dos integrantes de COLLEGE 11 *'Rigby:'Quien?Bruno martini y Mayra anduini *'Eileen:'Exacto¡¡ *'Rigby:'OK te espero lista mañana para vernos y practicar *'Eileen:'OK Rigby y eileen practicaron al día siguiente y les salió genial hasta una semana después le contaron la noticia a todos: ''En el parque: *'Eileen:'Que emoción¡¡ *'Rigby:'Ya lo creo¡¡¡ Entonces todos los trabajadores vienen: *'Benson:'Rigby,ya recibimos tu carta,que querias decirnos? *'Rigby:'Mi enamorada y yo cantaremos en YO SOY *'Benson(conteniendose la risa):'Es en serio,tu,cantar *'Musculoso(riendose):'De veras, a quienes imitaran,a barney y sus amigos? *'Mordecai:'Se que lograras mapache,que tengan suerte *'Rigby:'Me dieron entradas para invitar a cinco personas ,todos ustedes estan cordialmente invitados Rigby les da invitaciones a todos *'Papaleta:'Uy,adoro los shows de talentos *'Benson:'En serio,a quienes vas a imitar *'Rigby y eileen:'College 11 *'Todos:'Cool¡¡ *Mordecai:Iremos sin falta *'Musculoso:'Iremos? *'Mordecai(lo golpea):'Si,todos *'Fantasmin:'Y skips no lo invitaron *'Rigby:'Me dijo que tenia un asunto *'Todos:'Bueno Ya se oscurecia y rigby y eileen se alistaban: *'Rigby:'Muestrate cariño *'Eileen:'No puedo,me da roche *'Rigby:'Vamos amor,tu puedes *'Eileen:'Bueno,aquí voy,cierra los ojos *'Rigby:'OK Rigby luego abre los ojos y se queda babeando de asombro: *'Eileen:'Rigby,estás bien?Lo sabia me veo fea *'Rigby:'No te ves fea,te ves hermosa(le coje del cachete)' *'Eileen(sonrojada):De veras,esta ves me puse lentes de contacto *Rigby:OK,hora de irnos Rigby y eileen fueron en taxi y llegan cuando un grupo ya terminaba: *'Rigby:'Tal como lo practicamos amor *'Eileen:'OK Cariño En el escenario: *'Presentador:'Y esto fue "Oppa Gangam Style" bueno ahora les presentamos Yo Soy college 11 aplausos Rigby y Eileen se dan un beso y corren al escenario,los trabajadores del parque estaban en el publico: *'Rigby:'Ey¡¡brothers cómo estan *'Publico:'Yeahh¡¡¡ *'Rigby:'No los escucho¡¡¡ *'Publico:'Yeahh¡¡¡ *'Eileen:'Les presentamos "College 11",The Bet Todos aplauden y comienza la musica: 319px *'Bruno martini(Rigby):'Hey lady do u wanna start a bet? You're gonna ask me to stay *'Mayra arduini(Eileen):'Hey baby girl *'Bruno martini(Rigby):'Hey baby girls better watch your step.Cause I really know what to say Continuaron todo y cuando terminaron todos comezaron a aplaudir: *'Presentador:'Bueno los jurados ya tomaron sus decisiones y el grupo ganador es el de rigby y eileen aplausos Eileen se abalanza encima de Rigby de la emoción y le da un beso: *'Presentador:'Tomen 3 barras de oro puro traidos de inglaterra *'Rigby:'yeah¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Genial bro *'Rigby:'Gracias bro *'''Todos:Ohhh¡¡¡ FIN Categoría:Transcripciones